


Stars align creating a shape that reminds me of you.

by lambiepuppet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, oh hes falling in love baby, sorry for straight people i didnt mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambiepuppet/pseuds/lambiepuppet
Summary: Depression is a bitch, but maybe life is like a disney movie.
Relationships: Draven/Soraka (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	Stars align creating a shape that reminds me of you.

Walking home on cold streets, dead and barren. Unlike in the day when the streets of Noxus were bustling with people and you could barely make it through them. The clack of Draven's heels on the stone echoed through the alley, bouncing off the walls and filling his head. He was so tired, even when he had slept hours he was tired. He hasn't spoken to his brother in weeks, though Darius didn't give a rats ass about Draven. Thinking about his brother made Draven clench his fists and walk fast, eager to get home and go to bed. 

He finally opened the door to his home. It was sizable, better than most had. He threw his coat to the floor and stepped out of his boots, tapping the snow off of them. He wasn't even hungry but he went to the kitchen and just… stood there. He stared at his fridge trying to will himself to make food. When his arm finally lifted it moved straight for the bottle of whiskey. He sighed in disappointment at himself, twisting the lid off and taking a long swig. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Draven and his new best friend, the bottle of whiskey, b-lined for his room. 

Opening the door was a mistake. Dravens room was messier than he remembered. He didn't much remember anything anymore. He stepped over the clothes on his floor and made his way to his waterbed. He had all this fancy shit so why was he so sad? He set the bottle of whiskey on his night stand and face planted into his bed. It was time to go to sleep, Draven appreciated the dreamless nights where he couldn't feel, see or remember. Floating in a far off land and not knowing. He closed his eyes, feeling more awake than ever. Fumbling for the bottle, he thought if he drank more, he might go to bed faster. He felt like hurling after downing the whole bottle in a go, but at least he felt something, right? He looked to the sky through his window, feeling the swirling of the cosmos in his head, he felt so heavy, practically weighed to the bed. A star twinkled brightly, making Draven sniffle. “Help me.” is all he whispered to the star, a soft plea to the gods, wherever they are, to send him a sign. 

Before he knew it he was awake again, but he wasn't alone. Sitting at his desk chair was a rather odd being. Purple with goat legs and white flowing hair. She sat patently in the chair, observing him with soft and knowing eyes. Draven is somehow not afraid of her, but instead is drawn to her. Her presence was calming.  
“Who are you?” He asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, sitting upright.  
“You called for me.” She stated simply. “I am Soraka, you asked for my help, didn't you?” He tries to think back to the night before, but can't remember asking such a woman for help. Pointing to the window she says “I felt your pain from so far away, I can't deny you help.”  
“So.. You're god?” Draven asks, obviously confused. She chuckles, pushing herself out of the chair with the help of her brilliant golden staff. “No.” She offers a hand to help him stand. “Im a celestial, I have control of stars. I heard you calling upon me and I do not decline these requests.” Taking her hand, she stood him up and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Where are you hurt, how can I help?” He doesn't respond for a moment, thinking of how to explain to this strange woman that he has depression. “Its not physical” He looks away in embarrassment. How could such a sexy and cool guy be so depressed?  
“Ohhh………” Soraka grips her staff, she should have known.  
Draven feels bad for burdening this lady, she seems so nice, how could he have done this to her?  
“Listen lady.” He brushes her hand off his shoulder “Im fine, You don't need to take care of me.” Soraka follows him to the kitchen, ducking through door ways and low entrances.”But I can still help.” She insists, watching draven throw eggshells into the garbage. “Im here to listen” Draven doesn't have the gull to tell such a nice woman to fuck off, he instead stays quiet, scrambling his eggs. Wordlessly, Soraka opens the fridge and takes out vegetables and meat, looking to prepare something nice for him.  
“What are you doing?” He asks, looking over to the array of ingredients she has.  
“Im making you breakfast, you deserve it.” Her warm, honey like voice is soothing to Draven. He doesn't argue with her as she quietly prepares a meal for him, eventually taking over his eggs too. 

She rushes him to his shitty dining room table, asking him to wait patiently as shes almost done. He sits around for about 3 minutes and Soraka happily carries a large iron skillet to the dinner table.  
“Whats this?” He asks, uncovering the skillet. It smells amazing, vaguely tomate-y. He takes a bite and looks up at her, smiling wide, waiting for his opinion.  
“ ‘s Pretty good.” He remarks, taking another bite. She smiles as he continues eating, not taking any for herself. He inquires about this, but she simply remarks shes not hungry. 

While cleaning up his kitchen (something he didn't ask her to do, but doesn't stop her anyways) He asks why she even came to him.  
“Well,” she starts meekly, scrubbing a plate slowly. “Like I said, I felt your pain from so far away. It hurt my heart to hear you in such a bad state. I thought I could help. Now I'm here to show you the world is not such a lonely place.” She turns her head and smiles and Draven feels his heart skip a beat. She seems so kind and lovely, shes gonna get hurt one day. A dark thought, but true. Kind and soft people always ended up in the gutter, alone and used. 

Soraka spent the whole day cleaning Dravens help, eventually he joined in as well, starting to feel better the more he cleaned and helped. At the end of the day they had gotten through his whole house. It looked like a normal person's house for once. It was getting late, about 10 in the evening. Draven had showered but by the time he exited the bathroom, Soraka was gone. He sighed and felt extremely saddened by the fact she left, though he understood she had more to do then clean his house. 

Entering the living room, he spotted a jar. Out of place and shining. He picks up the note left next to the jar, reading the contents.  
“Dear Draven,  
I had a wonderful time with you today, I hope you feel the same. Whenever you need me  
Just call to me! I will be there sooner or later, I will never ignore you. 

Much love,  
Soraka.”  
He felt better looking at the note, knowing that for once he wasn't alone. He had Soraka by his side whenever he needed her. He picked up the jar, studying the inside. Small stars shone brightly in a pattern. She left him a constellation. He smiled at the thought of Soraka crafting him a constellation of his own, taking the jar to his room and setting it on the nightstand. Maybe it will light up his room like she lights up the night sky.


End file.
